1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a lid mechanism for shifting a lid of a drawer-type dishwasher between an open position and a closed position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having a pull-out drawer are known in the art. In some cases, the dishwasher will include an upper, pull-out drawer forming an upper washing chamber for washing smaller objects such as glassware, utensils, small plates and the like, and a lower conventional-type dishwasher. In other cases, the dishwasher will include upper and lower pull-out washing chambers, or just simply include a single, pull-out type washing chamber. In any event, the pull-out washing chamber must be provided with a lid having a water-tight seal that prevents washing fluid from leaking out or otherwise escaping from the dishwasher during a washing operation.
Typically, the lid is pivotally mounted to the dishwasher over the washing chamber. With this arrangement, when the drawer is withdrawn from the dishwasher, a mechanism elevates the lid from the washing chamber and, when the drawer is inserted back into the dishwasher, the mechanism lowers the lid onto the washing chamber. The mechanisms employed in the prior art take on many forms. For example, many mechanisms utilize a system of springs and linkages, while others employ motors, solenoids or linear actuators to raise and lower the lid. Still other mechanisms employ a system of cams and springs to operate the lid. Each of the above-described designs is complicated, cumbersome to assemble and difficult to maintain and/or service.
Therefore, despite the existence of lid operating mechanisms in the prior art, there still exists a need in the art for an improved lid operating mechanism that shifts a lid for a drawer-type dishwasher between open and closed positions. More specifically, there exists a need for a simple, cost-effective lid operating mechanism that is easy to install, simple to maintain and still provides a consumer with reliable operation.